Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog in the normal universe is like some bad guy to Sonic? And he races him but also uses guns and stuff? And goes to Hot Topic?? But what matters is what he does in the K'aidel 2nd Universe = = Appearance Adulthood Shadow the Hedgehog is an abnormally tall Hedgehog boy with hot sauce hair and black fur. He is the opposite of Sonic the Hedgehog who is not canon to the RCU, and hasn't even been mentioned. Personality "Gotta go fast... Just Kidding, Fuck Sonic." - Shadow the Hedgehog upon learning Sonic is a mile ahead of him in the Grand Prix. Shadow the Hedgehog is very edgy to be honest. He swears a lot and doesn't put a nickel in the jar for each time, hes a really bad boy. On the flip side he also works at the Circus as a Clown because he's a real goofster ya know a real joker! He's also charming enough to apparently charm K'aidel in this AU twice. History Meeting back up with K'aidel Kakyoin sent Shadow the Hedgehog to another universe, one where he knew he could get at Rhea's heart bad. He sent Shadow the Hedgehog to Rhea's Skyrim save file of K'aidel, her new favorite Khajiit character. There, Kakyoin rewrote history to make it so K'aidel and Shadow had a long history together, apparently a fling happened in the past, but K'aidel regretted it. Shadow knocked on K'aidel's door while her friend Inigo, and her Wife, Ma'kara were out running errands and the two mistakenly hooked up. Mostly due to the fault of the mead K'aidel drank but also because Kakyoin willed it to be. Aftermath of the Hookup K'aidel woke up the following morning and Shadow was gone. Ma'kara saw them together and she was gone aswell. The only one who remained was Inigo but he didn't even speak to K'aidel. Her life was ruined, all because of that god damned Hedgehog.. Weeks passed by and K'aidel realized she probably should go to the Temple of Mara to get herself checked out for any STD's she got, but the restoration healer there only told her one thing. K'aidel was pregnant with Shadow the Hedgehog's child. The child was born on the 13th of Last Seed, Shadow was busy at his circus job to make it for the birthing process so unfortunately K'aidel was all alone. it was a half Khajiit half Hedgehog abomination, a... Khajhog.. K'aidel named it Todd for reasons unknown, but it's likely that Kakyoin realized that Todd Howard was in the The League of Terrestrial Terrors and decided to honor him, despite never actually meeting in person. Return of the King A few weeks passed by and Shadow visited the child, sickened at the sight of it's unholy energy. He stuck around for a bit, took some family photo's but he eventually left, never to return. The rest of the story is K'aidel's life with the baby, and her realizing it's an alternate universe. K'aidel was breastfeeding with her lore accurate 8 breasts, (NOTE: THIS ISN'T CANON TO THE REAL K'AIDEL) when Todd began his first words. "M-m-m" K'aidel's face lit up, "Is he going to say mama?!" she thought to herself. "My worst nightmare yet my sweetest dream, I give a prayer for they aren't who they seem." came out of the Khajhog child. Todd then went back to nursing as K'aidel was frozen in horror. The awakening. K'aidel was mortified by the baby's violent words, but time passed by. Eventually someone knocked on the door and it turned out to be a vampire. K'aidel knew this because they said when K'aidel opened the door, and I quote, "OOH I'M A VAMPIRE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT". The vampire, Kara saw the child in the crib, and started screaming as he is the Nightmare Child. K'aidel tried to calm her but that's just the first rule of what not to do with a vampire, Kara bit K'aidels neck, immediately turning her into a vampire, and as K'aidel's vision darkened she saw Todd just hovering in his crib. K'aidel woke up sweating in her room in Riften, Ma'kara was sitting besides her with an ice pack and Inigo was standing in the hallway Are you okay? You've had a fever all night, K'aidel." Ma'kara said in a caring tone. "Yeah.. I just had the weirdest dream..." Kakyoin's Gamer Rage. Kakyoin realized that he sent Shadow the Hedgehog to an alternate universe, a save game that never even happened to the Rhea that he cared for torturing. Burning with fury he made it so in that universe, Shadow the Hedgehog died at the Skyrim Circus.... he was juggling with some red balls but they turned into fireballs magically, burning Shadow alive. What a fucking loser. Trivia * Shadow the Hedgehog might have an appearance in the normal universe, but it's unclear as of now. * Shadow the Hedgehog is terrible at aiming with guns. * Shadow the Hedgehog is 50 years old. I know it says that in his bio but I wanted to make it clear that he is 50. * Shadow the Hedgehog is a villain by accident but one nonetheless... * He wears a wig. * It's been revealed that Shadow the Hedgehog is living a double life, his.. Humansona.. one would say, is the brother of Corina Bucksworth, Sergio Bucksworth. Gallery Shadfowlore.2png.png|Shadow wearing a Wedding Wreath uwu BALDSHADOW.png|Shadow Is Fucking Bald